The Book of Nod
|price = Print: $14.99 PDF: $9.99 }} The 'Book of Nod' is a collection of texts that are viewed as sacred by Noddist scholars and most elders, especially of the Sabbat. This book is designed to be setting material only, avoiding any game mechanics, to serve as a prop for Vampire: The Masquerade or Mind's Eye Theatre: the Masquerade chronicles. The contents of the ''Book of Nod is divided into three major sections: "The Chronicle of Caine", "The Chronicle of Shadows", and "The Chronicle of Secrets". The first section is the "History of Vampires", giving insights to how Caine became cursed, his encounters, and the founding of the thirteen vampire clans. The second section, Shadows, are the "Laws of Vampires", providing commandments that Caine dictates to the Kindred, as well as each clans' expectations. The final section, Secrets, is the "Prophetic Word for Vampires", declaring the coming of Gehenna that Noddist activists preach. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Legends of the Undead :The first vampires remember their first nights, but do not speak of them. Others have heard tales, but know better than to believe them. The wise speak of The Book of Nod, but none have seen this fabled book of ancient lore. :These are their tales... :Their stories begin with the Chronicle of Caine and the earliest nights of the vampire. The Chronicle of Shadow reveals Caine's hidden teachings. Finally, the Chronicle of Secrets unveils the deepest mysteries of the Damned, including the coming dread of Gehenna. Contents Introduction * How to Use the Book of Nod * Preface The Chronicle of Caine * A Brief Word on The Chronicle of Caine * A Parable of Genesis: Recognizing Allegory in the "Chronicle of Caine" * The First of Times * The Coming of Lilith * Lilith's Magick * The Temptation of Caine * Zillah's Tale * The Tale of the Crone * The Tale of the First City * Notes to the "Chronicle of Caine" The Chronicle of Shadows * A Brief Word on The Chronicle of Shadows * Of Progeny * The Rules of the Canaille * Of the Feeding * Of the Gifts of Caine * Of Those Who Serve * Of the Moon-Beasts * Of the Wild Ones * Of the Enlightened * Of Those Spirits of the Dead * Of the Commandments of the Kindred * The Words of the Clan Chiefs * A Valediction, Forbidding Diablerie * Caine's Law and Punishment * Proverbs * Notes on the "Chronicle of Shadows" The Chronicle of Secrets * A Brief Word on The Chronicle of Secrets * The Chronicle of Secrets * The Signs of Gehenna * Of Love * Of the Moon-Beasts * The Time of the Thin Blood * The Awakening of the Dark Father * Calendar * Breeding * Religion * Notes on the "Chronicle of Secrets"ww Appendix * The Known History of the First City * Slaves * Feeding Afterword * The Elders * The Methuselahs * The Antediluvians * Caine * Beware, Kindred, Beware Lexicon Twenty-five definitions are listed. Background Information * A hardbound "deluxe" edition was released in 2000, bundled together with collector's editions of Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption. * On October 19, 2012, DriveThruRPG released the Book of Nod Restoration Edition, which was re-assembled from original sources. Partially an updated scan, partially original electronic materials, this edition provides fans for the first time with fully-legible text, and shows original art detail never before seen. See also Book of Nod, A collection of ancient texts considered sacred to Noddists of the Sabbat, while kept secret, if not discarded, by the Camarilla. Terminology (...) Category:1993 releases Category:Vampire: The Masquerade fiction